Boboiboy Fanfiction Siblings Goals Chapter 1
by Hecate Dark Of Forsaken
Summary: AL-kisah hidup 3 kembar 2 laki2 dan 1 perempuan :v Kali ini gempa akan menjadi perempuan di fanfictionku , dia adalah anak ketiga dari 3 sikembar alias bungsu dan dimana sikembar tiga ini seperti keluarga antah berantah tapi saling peduli satu sama lainnya silahkan baca ya :)


Rating : G

Length : apa ajaa boleh :v

Gerne : hurt/comfort, family love

Saat dimana pertama kali aku membaca cerita Sibling Chaos Karya Dark Calamity Of Princess , aku jadi terinspirasi dan teringat masa laluku.

Warning : Elemental siblings, no paring, no super power, no alien, AU, Family, brotherly love, (but please, this one is not incest, okay?) Sibling Goals

, miss typo.

Disclaimer : (pinjam doang)

Chapter 01.

Al-kisah dimana 3 saudara kembang (dijitak kak Hali :'V ) salah kembar maksudnya :v lahir di Pulau Rintis , dan jarang sekali ditemukan oleh banyak orang2. Terlahir 2 laki2 dan 1 perempuan yg lahir ditanggal yg sama Cuma keluar berbeda beberapa menit.

Seharusnya kembar 3 itu semua laki2 , tapi kali ini aku buat lebih berbeda :v *Dilempar telur busuk.

Dan dari semua fanfiction yg kubaca Gempa adalah seorang anak laki2 yg rajin dan pandai dalam segala hal , namun yg berbeda dari fanfiction ku ini si Gempa adalah seorang anak perempuan yg comel dan agak cengeng :v (dikeroyok Fans Gempamazing :'v . kejam kau! :'( )

Heehehee... inilah ceritanya dimana salah satu kehidupan keluarga antah berantah yg setiap harinya ribut ribut gak karuan sampai kadang kadang Gempa nangis Cuma masalah sepele. Huaaa! Kapan penderitaan saudara perempuanmu ini berakhir! Kasihan tuh dia! Sudah sibuk sekolah, sibuk kerjaan rumah, sibuk melerai kakak kakaknya yg hobby sparring. "terutama kak Hali yg emosinya sulit dikontrol. Certitanya curhat di Gempa. :')

hali : gak apa Gempa, kamu memang ditakdirkan begitu dalam cerita.taufan

i : iya sebaiknya kamu bersyukur punya kakak seperti kita. Yg baik dan perhatian seperti kita meskipun caranya berbeda.

Gempa : hm. Iyalah, terbaik.

Taufan tertawa keras dan halilintarpun tersenyum lebar :v

Saat jarum jam menunjuk angka 5 pagi. Dan alarm jam berbunyi membuat aku (Gempa) terbangun dan segera membuka jendela kamar, menghirup udara segar sembari melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi, untuk mencuci muka, gosok gigi, kalau soal mandi nanti ajalah kan belum makan :v

Gempa berjalan kedapur dan kemudian melihat Taufan muncul yg masih setengah sadar atau nggak  
"Kak.. Kak Taufan dah bangun? Atau udah mati?"

"Ish aku gak mati lah -_- Kenapa?(wajah masih setengah ngantuk)

"Tolong bantu bangunkan kak Hali.. aku mau buat sarapan." Sambil mengambil bahan2 makanan dikulkas

"Hehehehehe... ya udaah aku bangunkan dia setelah aku siap mandi. (ketawa cekikilan gaje sambil menuju kelantai 2) dan gempa hanya mendesah melihat taufan tertawa , dia pun mlanjutkan tugasnya memasak dan menjemur pakaian yg basah yg telah dia cuci tadi menit kemudian terdengar teriakkan keras dari lantai 2 membuat gempa terkejut yg sedang mengaduk bubur ayam dipanci.

"ADUHHH... AMPU KAK HALI, AMPUUNNN!... Kan robek nih ha (nunjuk lengan bajunya) " gerutu hanya menatap tajam kearah taufan dan segera mengambil handukdan pergi menuju kekamar mandi,"KAK HALI JAHAT!"gerutu taufan lagi , kemudian dia (taufan) turun menuju kedapur dan duduk sambil memasangkan wajah menatap kakak keduanya dan mendesah ketika melihat lengan baju taufan robek.

"ya ampun,robek lagi? Kali ini apa yg kakak perbuat?" Tanya gempa lemas

"hihihi , tadikan aku memukul panci dengan spatula ditelinga kak hali dan kak halipun..."jawab taufan cengengesan.

Tanpa taufan lanjutin ceritanya, gempa bisa memahami apa yg dibuat kakak keduanya terhadap kakak tertuanya yg sangat tempramental dan seperti biasanya halilintar memelintir atau menarik lengan baju taufan sampai robek ketika taufan hendak berusaha kabur dari amukkan kakak tertuanya itu.

"Ya sudah lah kak.. nanti aku jahitkan sepulang sekolah." Ujar gempa pasrah, sambil menuangkan bubur ayam ke piring kakak2 kesayangannya itu,dan seketika halilintar turun dari tangga dengan berpakaian rapi dan tak lupa dengan wajah coolnya.

"Ehhh.. Kak Hali udah siap? Ayo sini sarapan dulu..." kata gempa , dan halipun segera duduk disamping adiknya yg jahil dan cemberut melihat halilintar datang

"teh?"tanya halilintar sembari menyendok bubur ayam kemulutnya

"teh? Alamak!... aku lupa kak! Nanti aku buatkan setelah aku mandi"jawab gempa sambil melihat jarum jam menunjuk angka 05.50 AM sambil mengambil halilintar hanya diam menatap adik perempuannya yg buru2 kekamar mandi

"oke , jangan lambat ya nanti kak hali ngamuk"kata taufan tersenyum, halilintar hanya menatap tajam ke taufan membuat senyum taufan semakin lebar.

Seusai sarapan halilintar menaru piring kotor ke bak cucian lalu memakai sepatu,namun,taufan terkejut melihat halilintar yg secepat kilat menghabiskan sarapannya dan berteriak sedikit keras

"kak hali tehi nya gimana?tanya taufan,

"antarkan kekelas"jawab halilintar yg sedang memakai sepatu dan membuka pintu.

"kak hali dasinya"ujar taufan,

halilintar hanya diam mengambil dasinya dimeja makan dan menjitak kepala taufan dan bergegas pergi.

Dan itulah suasana dan segala rutinitas si 3 kembar dirumah :D

SKIP!

Di sekolah,"kak taufan berikan teh ini ke kak hali , aku lagi dipanggil guru nih"kata gempa,dan taufan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian bergegas pergi menuju kelas halilintar .Taufan tersenyum melihat Halilintar hanya menatap ke luar jendela dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kak Hali! Teh nya kak!"teriak taufan sambil masuk ke kelas kakak tertuanya dan Halilintar pun menatap wajah taufan dengan muka datar lagi dan taufan menahan tawanya dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya (alay banget sih -_-)

"nih kak , hhehehe maaf ya lambat"kata taufan sambil mengikat tali sepatunya yg terlepas,halilintar hanya diam dan meminum teh buatan adik kesayangannya itu (gempa).

"makasih" jawab halilintar dengan nada rendah

Taufan hanya menahan tawa dan berkata lagi

"sama2 kak , aku pergi dulu ya kak"kata taufan sambil berlari2 kecil keluar kelas.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi,membuat semua murid pun berhamburan kekantin untuk menenangkan cacing yg bergaduh didalam perut mereka.

"Gempa !taufan ! kakakmu berantam dikelas!"jerit ying , gempa yg sedang menikmati susunyapun terkejut dan pastinya tau siapa yg dimaksud temannya yg bermata cipit itu lalu ia segera pergi menuju kelas gempa membesar ketika melihat kakak tertuanya memukuli Roby sampai mata roby lebam (ngerii nya *_*).

"hentikan kak , cukup!"kata gempa sambil berusaha melerahkan keduanya,halilintar tidak mendengar perkataan gempa dan menatap tajam ke Roby,"berani sekali kau!"bentak halilintar membuat orang2 datang untuk melihat kegaduhan."sudahlah kak !" kata gempa , namun akhirnya halilintar berhenti dan pergi keluar kelas sambil mengepalkan tangan,gempa pun hanya mendesah melihat Roby menahan kesakitan dan segera mengikuti kakaknya keluar kelas.

Gempa melihat halilintar duduk dengan wajah tertutup topi , gempa mendesah dan menghampiri kakaknya itu."kakak kenapa berkelahi?"tanya gempa pelan , namun halilintar diam sambil menahan amarah diwajahnya yg tertutup tau kalau kakaknya sedang meledak.

"sudahlah kakak jangan...i"kata gempa namun langsung dipotong hali,"mentang2 aku biarkan dia beberapa hari ini , lalu seenaknya dia mengambil bukuku dan menyalin semua jawaban yg kutulis tadi malam!"jawab halilintar hanya mendesah ," ya sudah , nih aku ada belum ada minumkan?ambillah"kata gempa pelan , halilintar mendecak kesal dan akhirnya dia menerima susu adiknya kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kekelas.

Gempa hanya menghela nafas melihat kakaknya yg lagi penuh amarah,butuh kesabaran menghadapi kakak tertuanya yg terkenal tempramental baik disekolah maupun diluar sekolah.

Ya semua orang kenal sifat dari 3 kembang itu (dicekik kak hali :v) , halilintar terkenal tempramental dan tidak memiliki teman,melainkan musuh .Itu karena dia tidak ada niat bergaul dengan siapapun ,namun dia paling banyak mempunyai penggemar rahasia Taufan terkenal ceria dan ramah sehingga dia banyak memiliki teman , dan gempa terkenal rajin dan bijak sehingga dia hampir dinobatkan menjadi ketua osis namun Fang terpilih menjadi ketua osis (itu sih karena gempa menolak menjadi ketua osis dan akhirnya memberi hak itu ke fang) tetapi tetap juga semua tugas osis gempa yg mengurus karena dia rajin apalagi dia tidak pernah menolak menerima pertolongan dari guru termasuk teman2nya.

Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi , gempa yg sedang nyantai menyantap makan siang yg dia bawa dari rumah,"gempa!",tiba2 gopal menjerit sambil masuk kedalam kelas . "ada apa nih gopal?" tanya gempa bingung,"tau..taufan ..."jawab gopal ngos2an seperti tak sanggup lagi gempa tau apa yg dimaksud gopal dan segera meninggalkan bekal nya dimeja lalu pergi menuju kelapangan.

"saudaramu di ruang UKS gempa"kata yaya , gempa pun khawatir dan segere berlari menuju ruang UKS dan melihat kakak keduanya tersenyum dan gempapun sedikit tenang ."kaki kakak terkilir lagi?"tanya gempa namun taufan tertawa "hehehehe iya aku jatuh saat berjalan sambil dance menuju kekamar mandi".Gempa hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kakak keduanya yg tidak waras !pintu terbuka keras, halilintar datang dengan wajah dingin membuat taufan dan gempa terkejut , "hm,ternyata kau masih hidup?"tanya hali rendah tapi dingin."hehehehe aku masih utuh kok kak , kecuali kakiku ini"jawab taufan cengengesan sambil menunjukkan kaki kanannya yg biru dan menatap heran kakak keduanya yg lagi sakit tapi masih bisa senyum dan bahagia ,"eh sudahlah kak hali , gempa. Aku baik2 saja kok :v "goda taufan sambil merangkul pundak halilintar dan gempa,namun halilintar langsung menepis tangan adiknya itu."oleskan minyak ini pagi dan malam"kata doketr sambil menyerahkan botol minyak,"makasih dok"jawab gempa sopan dan dokter segera berlalu keluar.

Bel berbunyi tanda masuk

"ya sudah , aku pergi duluan"kata halilintar,gempa dan taufan mengangguk senyum."hehehe , masuklah gempa nanti dimarahin guru lho"goda taufan,"hmm, baiklah . kakak istirahat disini ya"jawab gempa tersenyum dan bergegas menuju kelasnya.

Skip

Sampai dirumah,"aku mau tidur"kata halilintar lelah , taufan mengangguk dan membuka siaran jarum jam menunjuk pukul 6 sore,taufan terbangun karena perutnya mulai terasa lapar dan dia memegang perutnya."kak , dimana gempa?"tanya taufan memelas,"disekolah,jam 8 malam dia pulang" jawab halilintar singkat dan padat membawa handuk menuju kekamar mandi."aduhhh lapar"rengek paham kesibukkan adik perempuannya itu dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk main game kesukaannya.

Taufan berusaha naik tangga dan pergi menuju kekamar kakak tertuanya itu."kak , jam segini gempa kok belum pulang?"pekik terbangun dan duduk dengan wajah setengah sadar,"ini sudah mau hujan kenapa dia belum balik juga?"tanya taufan hal itu halilintar sedikit khawatir dengan adik perempuannya itu dan mencuci mendengus kesal"huh bukannya khawatir malah dia tenang dan sempatnya mencuci wajah"gumam taufan pelan .Sebenarnya halilintar dengar namun dia memilih diam dan memutuskan apa dia pergi kesekolah atau sebaliknya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ku dengann gajenya :3, nah para pembaca pasti penasarankan gempa sebenarnya ada disekolah atau dimana? Dan apa yg akan dilakukan halilintar ketika gempa tak kunjung balik? Tunggu kelanjutannya di Chapter ya kalau ada kata2 salah yg dapat menyinggung anda sekalian, dan maaf juga kalau penulisannya newbie jadi harus banyak belajar dari author yg berbakat :D silahkan follow dan review dengan seikhlasnya . please... (puppy eyes).kalau reviewnya banyak , Chapter 2 akan segera muncul lebih cepat :v


End file.
